HermioneHarmony
by kathy-nessy
Summary: Une apparence qui change, des secrets dévoilés, des désirs exaucés... Ne prend pas en compte le 6ème tomes et toute l'histoire qui va avec
1. Chapter 1

La jeune fille se réveille doucement par la chaleur du soleil. Il faut dire qu'il est presque midi, mais elle en profite, elle est en vacances.

Cette jeune fille, Hermione Granger, 17 ans, reconnue comme rat de bibliotèque décide de changer les avis des gens en s'affirmant (/il était temps.../). Particularité : Sorcière la plus douée de sa génération (/eh oué rien que ça!/) mais doit gardée son identitée secrète. Tous les ans, elle passe ses vacances d'été en France en compagnie de ses meilleures amies d'enfance qu'elle ne peut voir que pendant cette période, malheureusement. Justement elles ont rendez-vous à 15h00 cet après-midi. Elle se lève (/enfin!/) , descend les escaliers en flemmardant. Ses parents sont dans la cuisine.

-_Tu t'es couchée à quel heure hier soir ?_

_-heu...3h00... (/une couche tard celle là !/)_

**-**Mais q_uesque t'as fais ? T'as étudiée, mais c'est les vacances ma chérie._

_-Nan, je n'ai pas étudiée._

Intrigué son père prit la parole :

_-Ben quesque tu as fais ?_

_-J'était sur internet._

**- **_Tu fais des recherches ?_

**- **_Non, J'allais un peu partout._

**- **Et tu comptes faire_ quoi aujourd'hui ma puce?_

**- **_Je vais voir les filles._

**- **_Je suis heureuse que_ _tu les ai toujours comme amies, alors que vous ne faites pas parties du même monde._

**-** _Une vraie amitiée, malgrès les différences ne se brise jamais ! _

**-**_Elles sont au courant de ta différence ?_

**-** _Biensûr que non._

Hermione lui répondit avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

**-** _Et tu es sûre de vouloir continuer de leur cacher ?_

**- **_Je n'ai pas le choix, si seulement elles l'apprènent, elles auront la mémoire effacée._

**-** _J'avais oubliée ce détail, bon, va te laver elles ne vont pas tarder._

**-** _Ouais OK, mais elles n'arrivent pas avant deux heures et demi._

**-** _Oui mais ta petite soeur (/eh oui elle nous avait cachée cela!/) va pas tarder à se lever._

**-** _Quel faignante celle là! (/pfff elle peut parler ^^ /)_

**-** _Qui ça ?_

Sa soeur vient juste de descendre les escaliers.

**- **Mais t_oi biensûr !_

**- **Hey dis toi f_erme-là, vas rejoindre tes bouquins !_

**-** _Si tu continue, je vais m'énervés._

**-** _Manman, un rat veut m'attaquer._

**-** Alors là t_rop c'est trop !_

Et Hermione saute sur le dos d'Harmony (/sa soeur/) pour lui arraché des mèches de cheveux, Harmony est la soeur jumelle d'Hermione amis moldu, elles se ressemblent tellement que l'on pourrait les confondrent mais la seule chose qui les différenties c'est qu'Harmony est beucoup moins "coincée" que sa jumelle. Ce qui énerve Hermione.

**-** _Les filles arrétez !_

Harmony se lache de l'emprise de sa soeur et monte en courant dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte à clefs; Hermione lui court après, mais elle se prend la porte au nez.

**-** _Ouver moi !_

**-**On dit s_'il te plait..._

- _...S'il te plait !_

**-** _Eh ben...Non !_

**-** _Je vais te tuer !_

**- **_Essayes seulement !_

**-** _Sinon quoi ?_

**-** _Je vais prendre tout mon temps pour me préparer !_

**-** _Maman ! Harmony m'a piquée ma place !_

**-** _J'était trop rapide pour toi._

**- **_Toi, t'as gueule !_

**-** _Hermione ! Ne sois pas vulgaire !_

**-** _Mais maman..._

**- **_Attends ton tour !_

**-** _Mais elle met trop de temps, les filles vont m'attendre._

**-** _Ba elles vont attendre, moi si je mets du temps c'est parce que je me fais belle !_

**-** _Tu vas voir tout à l'heure...(/dit-elle en chuchotant.../)_

**-** _Quoi ?_

**-** _Rien, prépare toi._

Et Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, pour se connecte sur MSN (/désolé je fais une pub ^^/) pour prévenir les filles qu'elles viennent la chercher plus tard.

Mione: Coucou les filles ! Ma soeur vient de rentrer dans la salle de bain, donc, elle ve rester dedans 3h00, ça vous déranges pas de venir plus tard ?

Inde-à-Paris: Biensûr que non !

Minijador: Elle va voir cette peste après ça sera toi qui mettra du temps dans la salle de bain.

Mione: Quesque j'ai hâtes !

Nessy: J'ai tout acheter hier, on fera ça chez moi, ma mère travaille !

Inde-à-Paris: Alors, mione, on vient te chercher vers 16H00 et on file chez nessy, Ok ?

Mione: Ok ! A tout à l'heure.

Minijador: plus !

Miss du 76: Bisous !

Nana: Salut !

Après avoir attendu 2h30, Hermione peut enfin rentrer dans la salle de bain. Sa soeur en sort, les cheveux lisse arrivant au dos, vêtu d'habilles moulants et maquiller comme un vrai pot de peinture.

**-** _Sois pas jalouse ! Au faite, il reste presque plus d'eau chaude. _

**- **Oh t_u m'en a laissé... comme c'est gentil !_

Et ferme la porte au nez d'Harmony (/petite vengance !/)


	2. La métamorphose

Hermione sort de la salle de bain au bout de 20 minutes, elle porte une vieile salopette et un tee-shirt rouge, ses cheveux sont plats mais c'est surtout parce que ils sont toujours mouillés, donc ce qui veut dire qu'il vont gouflés en un rien de temps !

Elle descend en enfille ses vieilles baskets et sort de la maison. Les filles sont déjà là, assisent sur la pelouse du jardin. Une d'elle prend la parole :

- Et ben...on en a di boulout !

-Ca tu peux le dire, j'espère que ce que j'ai acheter sera suffisant.

- Et bien les filles, merci de votre acceuille chaleureuse !

- Bon on y va, sa va nous prendre des heures !

Les filles se lèvent et prennent Hermione par la main et se dirigent vers la rue d'a côté, là où se trouvent la maison de Nessy.

Sa maison est petite et toute en brique, les filles s'y rendent assez souvent, car la mère de Nessy travail tout le temps et elle n'a pas d'autre enfant à charge.

- Enlève tes vêtements et mets- les sur le lit on les brulera plus tard, en attendant y a une robe de chambre qui t'attend.

Hermione se retourna en vitesse.

-De quoi ?! Brulera plus tard ?! Mais vous êtes malades !

-Bon et ben nous on t'attends dans le salon.

Hermione rentra dans la chambre, se déshabille et revette la fameuse robe de chambre.

- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tout d'abord assis toi sur le canapé et tends tes jambes vers Myriam.

Hermione s'éxécure et Myriam lui étale une substance chaude et un papier blanc sur ses jambes

- Quesque tu me fais ? J'ai peur...

- C'est de la cire, on va tirer sur la bande blanche au sens contraire du poil, donc t'as de quoi avoir peur...

-Merci de m'encourager.

- Bon ... 1,2,...

- ARHHHHHHHHH !!! Mais sa fait mal !

- Je t'avais prévenue, maitenant l'autre coté !

Hermione se retourne et quand ses amies lui arrachent la seconde bande, elle hurla de plus belle.

- Chutttt arretes, sinon mes voisins vont croire que je te viole !

Elle se mettent toutes à rire.

Cela durera plus de une heure. Elles lui ont fais subir l'épilation des aisselles des sourcils enplus des jambes (/aie pas beau d'être une fille !/)

- Et voila ! Pas trop douloureux ?

- Alors toi tais toi ou je te mets de la cire sur tout le corps !

- Woua j'ai peur ^^, bon maintenant ta tignasse !

Andrea s'approche d'elle avec un fer à lissé dans les mains et la fait assoir dans un fauteuille. Hermione lève la tête :

-Ca fait pas mal ?

- Remet t'as tête correctement, et non t'inquiètes.

Andrea commence son travail, Après 2 heure de dur l'abore sa chevelure et enfin parfaitement lissé et ses cheveux lui arrivent aux niveau des reins.

-Waouw ! Ils sont magnifiques !

Nessy prend la place de Andrea et applique un liquide rose nacré sur les cheveux de Hermione.

-Quesque c'est ?

-C'est un sébum pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop âbimés et surtout pour que le lissage tienne plus longtemps.

- Et maintenant, les fringues !

Les filles l'emmènent dans la chambre de Nessy ou Anya avait entassée en tas de fringues prises dans les armoires à toutes .

-Alors voyons, on te passe deux jeans taille basses, des débardeurs, un corset...Tiens, pour l'instant enfile sa.

Hermione se vêtit d'un jeans qui lui colle parfaitement au corps et mit un débardeur rouge. Anya la scruta...

- Il manque quelque chose...

-Oui, des chaussures, des ballerines...

Et Nessy partit en chercher, Hermione les chausse et ils lui vont à ravir.

-Maintenant on attaque les choses sérieuses...le maquillage !

Elles sortent la malette et en sort tout le nécessaire, c'est-à-dire un crayou noir, du fard à paupière, un peu de blush, du gloss...

- T'es canon ! demain c'est sûr ! On va faire du shopping !

Hermione avait le sourire au lèvres.

-Merci les filles, vous avez gérer !

-Aller repose toi, la beauté vient avant tout du sommeil.

-OK à demain vers quel heure ?

-...10heure !

Hermione sortit de la maison pour rejoindre la sienne. Elle rentre avec ses sacs qui regorgent de vêtement donner par ses amies. Elle les déposent au pied des escaliers et rejoind ses parent qui préparent à manger. Son père se retourna.

-Harmony ! Je t'ai demandé de remonter !

-Mais...

-Pas de "mais" ! Ce que tu as fais es irresponssable !

-Mais...

-Remonte dans ta chambre !

-Je suis...

- Tu es quoi ? Désolé ? C'est là meilleure sa !

-Hermione ! Je suis Hermione !

-Mais tu te moques de moi encore en plus !

Harmony entra dans la pièce. (/ Pour une fois q'elle vient au bon moment.../)

-Pourquoi sa gueule dans cette baraque ?

Les parents sont choqués de voir que s'été vraiment Hermione.

-Oh que tu es belle ma chérie !

Harmony regarda sa soeur.

-Oh mon dieu ! On dirait a jumelle !

- Haha, très drôle Harmony ...

Les deux soeurs remontent dans leurs chambres et déscendit plus tard pour manger.

Harmony regarda Hermione du coin de l'oeil.

-Je suis jalouse, t'as les cheveux plus long que moi.

- Oui et surtout plus beaux !

- N'éxagères pas non plus...

- Oh, ne sois pas jalouse !

Et Hermione finissa son assiète tranquillement.

Ses vacances se passèrent très vite entre le shopping, les fêtes, les garçons (/ c'est qu'elle se dévergonde la petite !/), les institues de beauté, les garçons...(O_o encore !!!/)

Et malheureusement pour elle, ma rentrée ne va tardée et il sera temps de retourné en Angleterre pour retrouvée Harry et Ron.

En plus de cela elle a été nommée préfet en chef, ce qui veut dire appartement privé, elle n'aura plus besoin de supportéé les ronflemment de Parvarti. Son but à été enfin accompli, elle n'est plus le rat de bibliotèque la preuve, même sa soeur l'insultes de garce ! Un comble ^^ .

La rentrée est arrivée et hermione a dû se séparée des filles alors qu'elles l'ont tant aidé et appris...


	3. Une rentrée théatrale

Hermione attend le Poudlard express assis sur sa grosse valise où se trouvent tout ses nouveaux vêtement. Elle est justement habillée d'un jeans bleu clair taille basse avec un joli corset noir décolté, cheveux lissé toujours aussi long, maquillage fonçé mais pas vulgaire (/beh ouais c'est pas une p**te non plus ^^ /).

Elle s'est achetée des nouvelles paires de chaussures à talon en cuir. Même si elle a beaucoup changée, son intélligence est toujours présente et elle a réussi à mettre au point un sort pour pouvoir utiliser des objet moldu dans Poudlard, elle s'est donc permit de ramener toute sa panoplie de sèche cheveux et tout plein de chose mais surtout elle a prit sa chaine hi-fi ... Le silence trop pesant de son école lui taper sur le système.

Des élèves commence à arrivés, mais rien de très intéréssant à regarder si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Elle en a tellement marre d'attendre qu'elle décide enfin de monter dans le train sans ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle prend un compartiment vide, dépose sa valise, s'instale confortablement sur la banquette, allume son mp3 et un cigarette (/ Hey oui elle a drôlement changée cette pitite ^^/). Pour ne pas s'ennuyer elle avait aussi apportée un magazine féminin français.

Hermione est tellement plongée dans sa lecture sur les peoples qu'elle n'a même pas remarquée que quelqu'un voulait lui parler...

Elle enleva un écouteur et leva la tête.

_-Quoi ?_

Un beau jeune homme la regarda levant légèrement les sourcils.

_-T'es nouvelles ?_

_- Non._

_- Pourtant, je ne t'es jamais vu..._

_- Remarquer, tu ne m'as jamais remarquer, nuance !_

Il prenna un air étonné.

_- Parce que tu sais qui je suis ?_

_- Oui, Drago Malfoy tu es en septieme année tu es un serpentard le chef pour tout dire et tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde._

Il se senta toucher dans son orgueil et prena un air froid.

_-C'est tout à fait normal que tu saches tout ca... je suis populaire ! et toi ?_

_- Tu le sauras tôt ou tard, et tu en seras très surpris, crois moi ._

_- Ah bon ,et pourais-je savoir laquelle de surprise ?_

Hermione se leva et se rassoit sur la banquette où est assis Drago, elle se pencha pour dévoilé légèrement son décolter et s'approcha tout doucement ses lèvres à l'oreille droite du serpent en lui disant :

_- Alors, je te plais ?..._

Elle continua en passant ses mains sous la chemise verte du jeune homme.

_- Oh oui, beaucoup..._

La lione descenda ses mains lentement vers ses abdominaux.

_- T'en mieux, c'est réciproque même si sa peu parraitre bizard... Mais tu sais quoi Malfoy ?_

En ouvrant délicatement sa braguette.

_- Non..._

Alors qu'une bosse commenca à apparaitre sous le jean.

_- Et bien, cette année c'est la dernière et je compte bien me montrer, me lacher et ... tu seras ma cible principale._

_- D'habitude c'est moi qui choisi mes cibles jeune fille._

_- Les règles changent, et tu ne seras pas décu du voyage._

_- Dans ces cas là, je ne suis pas contre..._

Pour finir Hermione mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et regarda sa montre.

_- Et merde ! Je suis en retard ! _

Elle se leva replaca ses vêtements vu que Malfoy commenca à la tripotée et sort du compartiment pour se rendre à celui des préfets en chef.

Arrivée Hermione rentre discrètement et marche lentement vers une femme assez agée c'est à dire du professeur Mc Gonagall.

_- Puis-je vous aidez mademoiselle ?_

_- Heu...Oui._

_- Donc?..._

_- Bah je suis la nouvelle préféte en chef et vous m'avez convoquée._

Les yeux du professeur s'équarquillés.

_- Granger ? Désolé je ne vous avez pas reconnue, donc..._

Leur entrevue durera environ 30 minutes qui par ailleur ennuya longuement la nouvelle préféte, et tout cela pour expliquer toutes ses nouvelles responsabilitées.

Après ce rendez vous, elle doit donner des directives aux autres préfets.

Elle a hâte de connaître le nom du second préfet en chef avec qui elle partagera ses nouveaux appartements.

_- Bonjour tout le monde, je vais vous présentez vos nouveaux préfets en chefs, Hermione Granger et...Drago Malfoy. Cette année, nous avons choisi de prendre les meilleurs des deux maisons principales de Poudlard, félicitation a vous deux !_

Hermione se met à côté de professeur et Drago les rejoinds en rougissant, il se penche à l'oreille de la gryffondor.

_- Tu me surprend._

_- Je te l'avais dis, cette année sera très intéréssante._

_- N'oublies pas ma belle, nous partageons les mêmes appartements._

_- Chut... _

_- Je croyais que j'étais ta cible principale ?_

_- Oui mais j'en ai d'autres ne l'oublie pas, et surtout que j'aime faire languir les mecs._

_- Le petit exemple que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure m'a beaucoup plus..._

_- Et ce n'était qu'un petit exemple, mais ne l'oublie pas aussi que je suis comme tu dis si bien une sang de bourbe..._

_- Pour cela on peut s'arranger..._

Après cette petite discussion, ils doivent donnés des ordres aux autres préfets et cela n'allait surtout pas déranger la préféte en chef !

La réunion enfin fini, après avoir traiter et fait pleurer certains de ses camarades elle s'en alla ravit ...

_- Hermione !_

Elle se retourna pour voir apparaitre une tete rousse.

_- Hermione, sa va ?_

_- Très bien et toi ?_

_- Oui, quesque tu es belle !_

_- Oui je sais, merci ._

_- Tu viens avec moi, Harry et Ginny t'attendent._

_- Oui j'arrive, vous êtes où ?_

_- A l'autre bout du train._

_- Je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous rejoind._

_- Je vais les prévenir, à tout de suite._

Hermione rentra dans son compartiment et Drago est tranquilement allongé sur la banquette, il semble dormir. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et essaye d'attraper sa valise, puis elle s'abaissepour ranger son magazine et son mp3.

_- Hum... jolie string._

_- Et oui, j'en ai plein d'autres même ! Tu ne dormais pas ?_

_- Non je fermais les yeux, où vas tu ?_

_- Rejoindre Harry et toute sa clique..._

_- Dommage pour toi, j'ai réussi à éloingnée face de chien (/Pansy hihi/) et les deux autres cons._

_- Figures toi que sa ne me plais pas s'y aller, j'avais d'autres projets._

_- Comme quoi ?_

Elle s'approcha de Malfoy et l'embrassa fougeusement et le regarda .

_- De ce genre là tu vois ?_

Les yeux su serpentard sont remplis de désir.

_- N'y vas pas..._

_- T'inquiètes, on a une année scolaire dans les mêmes appartements, on aura de quoi se rattraper._

_- Peut-être que je serais pas conscentent..._

_- Tu le seras, crois moi..._

Et elle prend sa valise et va rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny dans leur compartiment et entre sans frapper. La rousse la regarda et parla avec superiorité.

_- Ici c'est un compartiment privé, dégages._

Ron se leva.

_-Hermione ! Tu en a mis du temps !_

Harry et Ginny se levèrent à leur tour.

_- Hermione ? Non, t'as drôlement changé._

_- Merci, salut tout le monde._

_- Hey désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais je ne t'avais pas reconnue..._

_- Et bien tu recommence et tu veras ce qu'il tarriveras..._

Le petit groupe continue de parler jusqu'a que le train arrive à destination. Puis enfin Poudlard pour un des plus grand festin de l'année. Après le dîner, Mac Gonagall convoque les deux préfet en chef pour leur montré leur nouveaux appartements .

Ils se trouvent en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Le gardien est un tableau d'une jeune fille entrain de se remaquillée.

_- Voilà, c'est à vous de choisir le mot de passe._

Drago se retourne vers Hermione.

_- A toi l'honneur..._

_- Merci heu..." Manix Endurance"_

Mac Go est surpise.

_- Vous êtes sûre de votre choix ?_

_- Moi oui et toi Malfoy ?_

_- Oh oui sûr._

Après avoir donné quelques directives aux deux préfets, le professeur s'en alla. Hermione et Malfoy se retrouvent seuls à visité leurs appartement privé. Ils ont un salon, un salle de bain commune, à part ca, ils ont des chambres séparés (/heureusment ^^/). Celle d' Hermione est toute rouge, lit en baldaquin avec un couvre lit en lion, un secrétaire en bois brut et une immense armoire.

Pour Malfoy, lit également en baldaquin vert soie, bureau en marbre, une armoire en noir et peinture verte émeraude pour les murs. Leur emménagement dure depuis maintenant deux heures et ensuite ils se rejoingnent dans le salon. En face de la cheminée, Hermione s'assoit sur le canapé en cuir et allume une cigarette tout en faisant apparaitre un cendrier. Malfoy entra furieu.

_- T'as trop de produit de beauté il n'y a même plus de place pour ma brosse à dent ! _

_- Hey il faut que je m'entratiennes ._

_- Oui mais là, c'est vraiment de la connerie._

_- Et il en reste encore dans ma valise._

_- Pfffff, je parie que tu en as même pas besoin._

_- Non, mais sa fai une touche de féminité._

_- Et moi ? Elle est où ma touche de masculinité ?_

_- Ton gel douche de sportif ne te suffis pas ?_

_- Hey ben non !_

_- OK... heu... un rasoir ?_

_- Non !_

_- Mais quesque tu veux enfin ?!_

_- Moi aussi je veux mettre mes crèmes près du lavabo !_

Elle éclata de rire.

_- T'es crèmes ? Comme c'est chou...Malfoy utilise des produits de beauté..._

_- Te moques pas, les hommes aussi doivent s'entretenir._

_- Oh mais je ne me moques pas, je te trouves très courageux de me dire que tu utilises des crèmes pour la peau. Bon et bien bonne nuit._

Elle éteint sa cigarette et retourne dans sa chambre. Se change pour mettre son pyjama et va dans la salle de bain pour se démaquillé et se barbouillés de crèmes. Malfoy est entrain détallé lui aussi sa crème sur son -magnifique- visage.

_- Jolie ton pyjama, original le boxer et débardeur._

_- Merci mais là tu me déçois, je me suis mise en tête que tu dormais sans rien, pas en caleçon._

_- Je l'enlève avant de rentré dans mon lit._

_- Intéréssant..._

_- Si une nuit t'as du mal à dormir ou si tu fai un mauvais rêve, mon lit sera toujours ouvert pour toi._

_- Merci qu'elle gentillesse, et pour toi c'est pareil..._

Elle s'en alla en jetant un bref regard envers lui et remarqua qu'il avait toujours la bouche ouverte.

_- Hey Malfoy, attention, tu baves !_

Et rentra dans sa chambre.


	4. Journée au Lac

Hermione s'endort facilement, mais le matin arrive trop vite à son gout, elle restait bien quelques heures de plus. Elle se lève pour préparé ses vêtements.

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain et ferme sa porte et s'approche tout doucement vers la porte de Malfoy pour essayer de savoir si il est réveillé, apparement non (/ mais qu'elle méchante curieuse^^/). Elle se déshabille pendant que l'immense baignoire se rempli d'eau, et plonge dedans et se savonne lentement les cheveux et le corps pour enfin se rincée. Elle se sèche et s'habille dans sa chambre tout en allumant sa chaine hi-fi met son CD préféré et le volume à fond. Pendant qu'elle se coiffe tout en dansant, Malfoy arrive en trombe en caleçon.

_- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

_- Bonjour à toi aussi, dis-donc, je croyais que tu dormais sans caleçon?_

_- Je sais que je te plais, mais je suis assez pudique. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi il y a de la musique à fond dans nos appartements?_

_- J'aime la musique et sa me réveille, pourquoi ca te déranges ?_

_- Oui, je dormais !_

_- De toute façon tu devais bientôt te réveillé?_

_- Peut être, mais il me restait 3 minutes de sommeil !_

_- Oh... pour 3 minutes..._

_- J'y tiens !_

Leur petite dispute continue jusqu'à qu'Hermione finisse sa coiffure et Malfoy est parti ronchonné dans sa chambre.

Elle sort enfin pour aller descendre prendre son petit déjeuné. La nouvelle idée des professeurs, c'est que les 7ème années commencent les cours 3 jours après les autres comme sa, ils auront le temps de se préparer pour commencer cette rude années. Elle rejoind ses trois amis.

_- Hermione, tu vas étudié où aujourd'hui ?_

_- Nul part._

_- Comment ça, tu n'étudie pas ?_

_- Non._

_- T'as déjà étudier les livres de cette année pendant les vacances alors ?_

_- Non, mais j'ai envie de rien faire aujourd'hui._

_- T'es sûre que sa va ?_

_- Pourquoi sa irai mal, il fait beau, on a pas cours et j'ai mes meilleurs amis avec moi._

Ginny baisse la tête.

_-Vous en avez de la chance à avoir 3 jours en plus des deux mois de vacances._

_-Oui mais toi tu n'as pas les ASPIC en fin d'année._

_- C'est vrai, bon ben à tout à l'heure._

Ginny embrasse Harry et part pour son premier cour de l'année.

_- Comme tu ne vas pas étudié, quesque tu comptes faire ?_

_- Ben il fait beau et assez chaud, je vais restée près du lac et faire bronzette._

_- Et tu veux bien que nous te portons compagnie ?_

_- Biensûr Harry, mais avant il faut que j'aille me changer, vous venez avec moi ?_

Ron rougit.

_- Comment sa ?!_

_- Je vais vous faire visitez mes appartements._

_- Ah d'accord, avec plaisir alors._

Ils continuèrent leur repas et se lèvent pour monter à la tour d'astronomie. Ils arrivent après une demie heure de marche.

_- "Manix Endurance"_

Ron redevient tout rouge.

_- Hein ?_

_- C'est le mot de passe, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi._

Hermione ouvre le pas et le petit couloir débouche sur le salon

_- Waouw... elle est aussi grande que la salle commune des Gryffondor._

Hermione les emmène voir sa chambre.

-_ Dément...ça doit être un lit deux places !_

_- Comment sa "ça doit être" ? S'en est un !_

_- Désolé, mais on le voit presque pas, il y a trop de vêtements dessus._

_- Ce matin j'étais trop tentée par plusieurs fringues._

Et enfin, elle leur fait voir la salle de bain commune.

_-Malfoy et toi vous avez tout ça que pour vous ? Mais c'est injuste, nous avons qu'uns douche pour cinq alors que vous..._

_- Eh ouais, le pouvoir ! Bon je vais me changé, vous m'attendez dans le salon._

Ils s'en vont et maintenant, c'est la chasse aux vêtements qui commence. Après 15 minutesde recherche Hermione sort enfin de sa chambre en minijupe en jean et tube rouge, en desous...bikini noir.

_- A y est! _

_- Il était temps !_

_- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?_

_- Non non ._

Ils descendent tout les escaliers qui les séparent de la sortie et s'installe près du lac, Hermionefait apparaitre une serviette de plage, enlève sa jupe, son haut et s'installe pour prendre un bain de soleil.

_- Alors Hermione, quesque tu as fais de tes vacances ?_

_- Comme tout les ans, je suis parti en France avec ma famille et voilà._

_- T'as reçu ma lettre d'invitation pour venir chez moi les deux dernières semaines d'aout ?_

_- Oui mais je n'ai pas pu venir, ma ...heu...cousine avec qui je suis très proche a eu des problème._

Cela inquiété Harry :

_- Oh... et de quel genre ? pas trop grave j'espère ._

_- Heu...ses parents l'ont surprit en compagnie d'un garçon et pas dans une position très catholique, ils l'on séquestrer chez elle et il n'y avait que moi qui avait le droit de lui rendre visite._

Ron penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour réfléchir.

_- Oh...j'ai pas compris, ça veut dire quoi pas très cathomachin ?_

_- Harry, à toi l'honneur de lui expliquer..._

_- Alors comment dire... tu sais quand un garçon et une fille sont ensemble et en intimité ..._

Hermione le coupe.

_- Pas obliger d'être en intimité...Désolé, continu._

_- Donc, ... ils font..._

Ron a une lueur dans ses yeux.

_-Oh arrêtes ! J'ai compris ! Et Hermione, comment sa "pas obliger d'être en intimité" ?!_

_- Hein de quoi ? Moi j'ai rien dis de tel ! (/ elle joue l'ignorante encore en plus !/)_

Après cette discution, Harry et Ron continuent de parler entre eux pendant que Hermione se tourne et se retourne pour parfaire son bronzage. Deux heures passent et Malfoy rejoind le petit groupe.

_- Granger ! La vieille bique veut nous voir._

_- Quoi ? tout de suite ? putain abuser ..._

Elle se lève et se rhabille sous les yeux admirateur du beau blond et le suit.

_- A tout à l'heure les gars._

_- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obliger de remettre tes vêtements._

_- Je sais que je te plais, mais je suis assez pudique tu vois ce que je veux dire ???_

_- T'as ta revanche, t'es contente ?_

_- Voui très !_

_- J'ai pu remarquer que t'as un tatouage en bas du dos, quesque c'est ?_

_- Un papillon._

_- Un papillon ? De toi j'aurais crus un autre animal, un lion par exemple._

_- Oh non, c'est moche un lion, comme félin j'aime que les chats. Quesqu'elle nous veut la vioque ?_

_- Je sais pas, elle a fait apparaitre une convocation dans le salon._

Ils arrivent au bureau du professeur de Mc Gonagall. Ils frappent à la porte et rentrent.

_- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Je vous ai convoqués car un évènement va se passer cette année._

_- Pas encore un tournois des trois sorciers ?_

_- Par pitier non ! Mais les 7ème années de l'école de sorcellerie de Beaubâton vont passer leur année scolaire avec vous._

Drago prit la parole :

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Nous voulons que les jeunes sorciers de différentes nationalitées se rencontrent et fassent connaissance._

_- Mais il y a trois ans ils sont déjà venu._

_- Non Miss Granger juste une petite partie de cette grande école est venue, par manque de place dans leur établissement cet événement se passera ici et non là bas ._

_- Mais nous aussi nous avons as de place._

_- Biensur que nous en avons, ils vont être répartit par le choixpeau._

_- Et quand vont -ils arrivés ?_

_- Le jour d'Halloween._

Malfoy soupira.

_- Ca va être mortel._

_- J'avoue, et il y aura des garçons ?_

Mc Go répond choquée.

_- Granger ?!_

_- D'accord, jmenvais._

Les préfets en chef sortent du bureau amusés. Le serpentard parle tout en rigolant.

_- "Il y aura des garçons?" T'abusesn t'as vu la tronche qu'elle a tirée ??_

_- Elle devrait s'envoyer en l'air plus souvent celle là...bon, je vais aux appartements._

_- Jte suis, j'étais entrain d'étudier._

_- Toi, étudier ?_

_- Et oui madame je sais tout sur tout, j'ai eu tout mes BUSE et je voudrais avoir Optimal aux ASPIC. Je tiens à mon avenir._

Hermione fronçe les sourcils en regardant un peu plus loin.

_- VOUS! Arrété vos cochonneries et retournez en cours !_

_- Mais..._

_- Deux heures de colle !_

Les élèves qui se pellotés partent en courant et les deux préfets en chef continuent tranquilement de marcher.

_- Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu te mets en colère ?_

_- Ah bon, que quand je me met en colère ?_

_- Ha ha ... " Manix Endurance"._

Ils entrent dans leurs appartements et la lione part cherché son paquet de cigarettes alors que le serpent s'installe sur le canapé. Elle revient, allume une clope et jette un coup d'oeil sur les livres éparpillés sur la table basse.

_- Hey Granger, tu peux m'en passer une ?_

_- Une quoi ?_

_- Cigarette..._

_- Tu fumes, toi, un truc de moldu ?_

_- Ca existe aussi dans le monde des sorciers._

Hermione lui jette son paquet et il se sert dedans.

_- Tiens c'est marant, c'est la même marque que les miennes._

_- faut dire que nous avons du gout. Bon, ca marche tes révisions ?_

_- Ouais vite fait, mais j'aimerais être meilleur en métamorphose je voudrais être un animagus._

_- On ne devient pas un animagus, tu née animagus il faut juste l'exploité._

_- Et toi, t'en ai un ?_

_- Oui, je suis un papillon ._

_- Ce qui explique ton tatouage..._

_- Si tu veux je peux t'aider a découvrir si tu en ai un mais plus tard, là je dois retourné au lac..._

Tout le reste de la journée lui a servi a être plus bronzer et les deux jours restant se ressembleront avec un détail un plus ... les livres pour préparer ses examuns...


	5. Retrouvailles

Notre jeune héroine a reprit les cours et la routine a commencée a s'installé entre les cours, les devoirs, les réunions habituelles et spéciales pour l'arrivée des beaubâtons, et biensûr les garçons. Elle en avait déjà ramener sept, ce qui déranger Drago, lui, n'avait ramener encore personnes.

C'est enfin le repas de Halloween et la venue des élèves sorciers de France. Hermione et les autres élèves de son école sont à la table à attendre les jeunes arrivés.

Le professeur Dumbledore se lève .

- Bonsoir, dans un instant, les élèves de Beaubâton vont arrivés. J'éxige de vous le meilleur accueil que vous puissiez offrir. Cette rencontre a pour but de vous rapprocher les uns des autrs car l'union fait la force. Ils seront répartis tout comme vous, par le choixpeau magique et suiverons les mêmes cours que vous les septiemes années. Miss Granger et Mister Malfoy, veuillez me voir à la fin du banquet s'il vous plait.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent et laissent apparaitre Mme Maxime et dérière elle, un immense troupeau de jeunes d'environs 17-18 ans qui portent tous un uniforme bleu et chapeau assortit. Hermione ne regarde pas leur entré trop occupée à séduire sa nouvelle cible.

Dumbledore reprend la parole.

- Bienvenue mes chers amis, bienvenue a l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, avez vous fait bon voyage ?

- Oh oui merci.

- Maintenant la répartition, Minerva s'il te plais, le tabouret et le choixpeau.

Mac Gonagall se lève à son tour et fait apparaitre la requête de notre cher Dumby. Hermione pendant ce temps là jouer avec son chew gum et fait du pied à Finnigan, ne prétant absolument pas attention à se qu'il se passe, alors que madame Maxime donne a Mc Go le parchemin contenant les noms des élèves et commence a les convoqués.

- Andrea Faron.

Hermione se retourne brusquement pour essayer de l'appercevoir mais elle est trop petite pour la distinguer.

- Gryffondor !!!

- Anya Jamines.

Hermione se lève, mais en vain toujours trop petite pour voir (/ je vous jure que quand sa vous arrive sa vous énnerve plutot que autre chose :/)

- Gryffondor !!!

- Laurine Ramone.

Hermione sautille sur place mais ne voit toujours rien.

- Gryffondor !!!

- Myriam Mamboussa.

Hermione se rassoit frustrée.

- Gryffondor !!!

- Nessy Lopart.

Hermione essaye de s'approché au plus de là où sont assisent les filles.

- Gryffondor !!!

- Léa Kitra.

Hermione se retrouve à côté de Andrea sans que cette dernière s'en rend compte.

- Poufsouffle !!!

Elle se racla la gorge.

- Alors les filles, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?

Les cinq filles se retournent et leurs visages s'illuminent.

- Mione !

Les filles se lèvent et s'enlaçent. Hermione reprit la parole en première.

- Je suis une sorcière surprise !

- Hey ben heu nous aussi surprise !

- Pourquoi tu nous en a pas parler ?

- Le secret de l'identité et vous ?

- Le secret de l'identité.

- Ironique tout sa !

La fin de la répartition arrive et les élèves des différentes académies commencent à faire connaissance.

Les filles se rassoient et le repas arrive dans les plats, tout le monde se serrent et continuent à discuter. Myriam commence a parler la bouche pleine.

- Donc, t'es une sorcière, nous sommes des sorcières, comment ça se fait qu'on ne se soient pas rendu compte ?

- Pourtant vous avez vu mes parchemins, mes plumes et mon encre ?

- On croyait que tu aimais l'encre de chine...

-Moi en tout cas je n'avais rien remarqué chez vous.

- Normal, on cache tout nos affaires dans le grenier de Laurine.

- Oh... mais vos baguettes ? moi la mienne était dans sa boite dans ma table de chevet.

- C'était donc sa... j'ai cru que s'était autre chose.

- Ah bon, comme quoi ?

- Heu... un...

- Nessy ! je n'ai pas besoin de sa !

- Et combien t'en a eu depuis la rentrée ?

- Sept, bientot huit, regardez celui là...

Hermione désigne sa nouvelle cible, il la dévore justement du regard et elle lui envoi un bisou il répond en lui renvoyant un clin d'oeil

- Tu mets en oeuvre ce que l'on t'as appris ma chérie!

- Biensur, je vous ai di que je voulais m'affirmé.

Le repasse poursuit et arrivant à la fin, les deux préfets en chef doivent assumer leur responsabilités donc , Hermione se lève pour rejoindre son directeur.

-Tu nous laisse ?

- Non je suis préféte en chef et Dumby veut me voir.

Sur ces mots, la préféte par rejoindre son binome et le directeur de son bahut et la directrice de beaubaton dans la salle qui se trouve derière la table des professeurs.


	6. La première ronde

- Je vous ai convoqués car je voudrais que vous faissiez tout les soirs des rondes et que vous nous teniez au courant.

Hermione s'étouffa.

- Tout les soirs ?! Mais s'est du suicide et nos devoirs et nos révisions pour les ASPIC ?

- Vous serez allégé en devoir et je ne me fais pas de souci au niveau de vos révision pour vos ASPIC.

- Et pourquoi autant de rondes ? les sous préfets peuvent très bien les faires .

- Non, il faut des responsables et des sorciers expérimentés.

- Queque vous craignez, une attaque ?

Madame Maxime prit enfin la parole.

- Albus, tu ne vas comme même pas répondre?

- Si si ma chère amie il le faut bien, si nos deux écoles se sont réunis c'est parce que le monde des sorciers va de plus en plus mal. Nous craignons que les mangemorts nous attaquent, la 7ème années de Beaubâton est la mailleure s'est pour cela que nous vous avons réunis.

Malfoy compris la fin du discour de Dumby.

- L'union fait la force...

- Pourquoi ici et pas a Beaubâton ?

Dumby repond en un souffle.

- Harry...

- Le St Potty...

- Oui mais, ça fait trois ans que nous sommes dans cette situation, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Voldemort à de plus en plus d'adepte et selon mes sources, il se prépare quelque chose de très grave.

- De quel genre ?

- Du genre restez sur vos gardes.

- D'accord, nous commençons nos rondes quand ?

- Dès maintenant, puis demain soir et ainsi de suite.

- Et si les mangemorts décident d'attaqués plus tard dans la nuit par exemple ?

- C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas que vous qui fassiez des rondes. Le personnel enseignant en fond aussi et d'autres personnes...

- On peut s'en aller ?

- Faites vos rondes, cette semaine vous les faites à partir du 4ème étages jusquà la tour d'astronomie.

Drago a la tête déçu de savoir qu'il va manquer de sommeil.

- Mais ca va nous prendre des heures...

- C'est pour cela que nous vous allégéront vos devoirs.

Hermione tire sur les manches de Malfoy pour lui dire qu'il faut s'en aller et l'emmène en dehors de la pièce.

Les deux préfets commenca leur ronde.

- Abuser, une ronde de plusieures heures tout les jours...

- Oui mais regarde le bon côté des choses, on aura moins de devoirs.

- Peut être mais ça va comme même répercuté sur nos études

- Ne t'inquiètes pas beau blond, Dumby va prendre en compte l'aide qu'on lui apporte.

- Oui mais...

- Arretes d'être aussi coincé ! Il n'y a pas que les études, penses à autre chose !

Drago s'arretes net de marcher et regarde intenssément Hermione.

-Je ne pense pas qu'aux études !

- Ah oui... et à quoi d'autre ?

- Au quidditch.

- De toute façon tu fais ce sport car comme ca tu te fais bien voir par les profs.

- Ah ouais ... commes qui ? Certainement pas Mc Go.

- Non mais à Rogue.

- Rogue ? je ne veux même plus en entendre parler de lui !

- Et ben laches toi un peu on croirais que t'as un balais dans le dérière !

Le serpent la bloque contre un mur et l'embrasse langoureusement.

- Comme sa sa te vas ???

- Waouw... pas mal, mais j'ai vu mieux.

Il passe ses mains dans la chevelure de la jeune fille et la réembrasse avec beaucoup plus de passion que le dernière fois . Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, une étudiante les observe.

- Je vous déranges ?

Malfoy lache rapidement tout en devenant rouge écarlate et Hermione qui essaye de se recoiffée.

- Salut Andrea, où sont les filles ?

- Elles te cherchent, mais t'as l'air occupée...

- Oui, on fait notre ronde.

- Oh... et il est trop tard pour que je m'inscrive en voyant ca sa me donne envie de faire des rondes aussi .

Hermione rigole.

- Il y a que les préfets en chef qui les font, mais nous devons poursuivre notre ronde, Dumby veut qu'on garde du 4ème étage jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

- Ben à cette allure demain vous y êtes encore.

- T'as raison, on s'y remet ?

Drago a enfin fini de rougir (/ hey ouais il est comme sa notre pti blond/) et hoche la tête à notre ptite brunette.

- Bon Andrea, selon l'heure que nous allons finir, je viendrais vous rejoindre.

- Ok, donc peut etre a tout à l'heure, mais avant j'ai une question, comment va Harmony ?

- Bien pourquoi elle irait mal?

- Car quand vous êtes partis de France, elle a été tellement jalouse de toi qu'elle s'était envoyer un mec et ton père la surpris, si tu t'en rappel ?

Drago esquisse un sourire, Hermione repond rapidement.

- Ah oui... et ben elle a été cloitrée dans sa chambre et pour lui mettre les nerfs mes parents ont décidés qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait la voir.

- Quels diables ! Elle t'en veux pas trop ?

- Tu me connais, je l'ai narguée mais avant de partir son cadeau d'aurevoir été un joli cracha, je lui ai donc arachée ses rajouts...

- L'esprit fraternel !

Drago ne comprenait pas grand chose

Hermione avait oublier de dire à tout le monde qu'elle avait une soeur et mumure une ptite phrase.

- Il faut que je le dise à Harry et a Ron ...

Andrea est surprise.

- Dire à Harry ??? t'es amie avec Harry Potter ???

- Pour tout dire je suis même sa meilleure amie.

Elle été impréssioné, lui Malfoy en avait marre des groupie du St Potty.

- Tu me le présenteras ?

- Oui biensur, demain.

- Bon Granger on l'a continu cette ronde ?

- Oui, Andrea... à demain car on en a encore pour longtemps.

- D'accord à demain.

Hermione et Drago repprenent leur marche alors qu'Andrea retourne dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Malfoy reprit la parole.

- "Esprit Fraternel" , t'as un frère ?

- Non, une soeur...jumelle.

- T'as une soeur jumelle, toi ?!

- Oui moi, mais s'est une moldu .

- Oh... je comprend pourquoi tu nous l'a caché.

- J'avoue, mais c'est pas pour sa que je l'ai cachée.

- A oui, et pourquoi ?

- J'avais honte, elle était trop belle .

- Etait , elle est morte ?

- Non, je suis plus belle qu'elle maintenant.

- Ah Comment tu te ventes !

- Je ne suis pas belle ?...

Elle stope la marche et s'approche dangereusement de Malfoy et se colle de très près à lui.

- Hum...je n'ai pas dis sa.

La brunette recule et repnred sa route, le beau blond décoloré est légèrement déboussolé.

- T'as intéret de n'avoir pas di sa !

- Hey bien je sens que les rondes vont être longues...

En effet, elle dure plus de trois heures et les deux prefets retournent dans leurs appartements pour finir leurs devoirs.


	7. Un marché entr la lionne et le serpent

Le lendemain matin arrive après une courte nuit et Hermione se réveille, se lève et se prépare pour aller en cour.

Enfin prête, habillée de l'uniforme réglementaire pas si réglementaire car elle a raccourcit sa jupe et reprit le top pour le faire plus moulant. Elle descend pour aller voir les filles, Harry, Ron, mais surtout...pour prendre son petit déjeuner (/ hey oui l'apelle de l'estomac avant tout ! /).

Arriver devant des grandes portes, elle se rend compte qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de chapeau bleu qu'elle en avait vu hier. Fut dire qu'elle était quelque peu occuper a attiré un innocent jeune homme. Elle rentre dans la grande salle, s'assoie à sa table et enfin selon ses boyau, elle se jette sur un malheureux croissant qui a eu la malchance de se trouver ici. Harry arrive justement.

_- Grosse faim ?_

_- Oh oui, la ronde d'hier soir s'est fini à minuit._

Les Gryffondor viennent tout juste d'arrivé filles s'assoient à côté d'elle et elles ont l'air éxitée. Andrea retire le croissant de la bouche d'Hermione et la regarde en souriant.

_- Rends moi sa ou tu signe ton arret de mort !_

_- Hier soir tu m'avais promis quelque chose ?_

_- A bon, quoi ?_

Les filles lui montrent Harry .

_-Oh... Harry ?_

Il interompt une de ses conversations sur le quidditch avec Ron.

-_ Oui Hermione ? Sa va ?_

_- Très bien et toi ? Tu ne trouve pas que depuis que je suis préfete en chef, on ne se voit plus assez toi Ron Ginny et moi ?_

_- Oui c'est vrai, tu nous manque._

_- Ca vous dis de venir ce soir et on parlera._

Andrea tousse bruyament et lui donne un coup de coude.

_- Ah oui... Harry je te présentes Andrea, Anya, Laurine, Myriam et Nessy._

_- Enchanté mesdemoiselles, dis-donc t'as fais vite leur connaissance._

_- Oh non, on se connait depuis notre enfance, j'ai su seulement hier qu'elles étaient des sorcières et pareille pour elles._

_- Depuis ton enfance, comment sa ?_

_- J'expliquerais ce soir. Merde ! J'avais oubliée..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'ai une ronde à faire, mais t'en fais pas, on ira dans mes appartements avant manger._

_- Ok, no problem._

Hermione se retourne vers les filles.

_- Les filles? _

_- Oui ?_

_- Vous venez vous aussi ?_

_- Oh oui biensur !_

La préfete peu enfin récupérée son croissant et essaye de rattraper son colocataire vers la sortie de la grande salle .

_- Malfoy ! J'ai une question._

_- Quoi encore ?!_

_- Harry Ron Ginny et les filles viennent dans nos appartements ce soir._

_- Et tu demandes ma permission quand ?_

_- Désolé, mais je t'ai pas demander car je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu._

_- Qui dis que t'as raison ?_

_- Ah bon, t'aurais accepté ?!_

_- Non mais voilà, t'aurais pu demander mon accord ._

_- D'accord, alrs ?_

_- Non ._

_- Aller... s'il te plais..._

_- Non._

_- Si tu acceptes qu'ils viennent heu...je ..._

_- Tu ...?_

_- ...Je te ferais une surprise !_

_- Quoi comme surprise ?_

_- Si je te le dis sa ne serait plus une surprise._

_- Ok, mais elle a intéret d'etre grosse ta surprise._

_- Marché conclut !_

La sonnerie retentit et la première journée de cour Beaubâton/Poudlard commence.


	8. Révélation et épilation

La dermière sonnerie de la journée se entendre et Hermione récupère toute ses affaires et attrape au vole Harry Ron et les filles pour les emmenés dans ses paartements privés. Ginny s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir, selon elle son nouveau petit ami l'étouffe, mais il est simplement jaloux de Harry.

Arriver dans les appartements, Harry et Ron s'installent dans le canapé alors que les françaises admirent la décoration.

_- Wouaw, ça se voit q'ici ils ont les moyens._

_- Hey ouais... bon, je dois vous parlé les gars._

Ils se retournent vers elle.

_- Quesqu'il ce passe, rien de grave ?_

_- Non non t'inquiètes... mais je voudrais être honnéte avec vous._

_- Comment ca honnéte, tu nous a menti à propos de quoi ?_

_- Je ne vous ai pas vraiment menti, j'ai juste homis de vous dire un petit truc..._

Anya répond sarcastiquement.

_- Petit... ouais Mione petit..._

_- Anya ! Chut !_

Harry s'impatiente.

_- Bon , dis nous._

_- Non je vais faire mieux, je vais vous montrer._

_- Nous montré quoi ?_

Hermione se lève et va dans sa chambre pour chercher son album photo.

_- Voilà, je vous demande de ne pas m'en vouloir, mais j'avais honte._

_- Honte de quoi ?_

Sur ces derniers mots, elle ouvre l'album à la dernière page où se trouve une photo d'elle et de sa petite soeur.

Ron écarquille les yeux.

_- Qui c'est ? Elle te ressemble..._

Harry comprend plus vite que le rouquin.

_- T'as une soeur jumelle ?!_

_- Ouais, elle s'apelle Harmony ._

_- Pourquoi esque tu nous a rien dis ?_

_- Je ne vous l'ai pas dis, car j'avais trop honte... car elle était plus belle que moi..._

_- Mais ca n'a pas d'importance la beauté, qu'elle soit plus belle que toi ou non ._

_- Etait plus belle..._

_- Ouais si tu veux était, mais moi j'ai toujours étais honnete avec vous et toi non._

_- C'est pour ca que je vous le dis maintenant, je m'en veux._

Andrea se racle la gorge

_- C'est pas vrai, c'est moi qui lui ai dis de vous mettre au courant._

Harry est surprit.

_- Hein ? Et vous le savez depuis longtemps ?_

Laurine prend la parole.

_- Oui, depuis 16 ans même._

_- Ouaip, on jouait avec elles quand on avait 1 an._

_- Nos mères se connaissent depuis très longtemps._

Harry a du mal a comprendre .

_- Depuis longtemps? Mais vous êtes françaises._

_- Oui elles le sont , mais ma mère est française aussi, c'est donc pour ca que je vais en France tout les ans pour retrouver une partie de ma famille._

_- Ca explique tout maintenant._

Andrea regarde Ron d'un air provocant.

_- Ron , tu vois comment elle est devenue aussi sexy...?_

_- Heu... ouais elle a beaucoup changée._

_- Et bien c'est notre oeuvre !_

Les filles prennent un air fier. Alors que je les regarde en colère.

_- Votre oeuvre ? J'avais beaucoup de potentiel tout de même._

Nessy pouffe de rire.

_- Ouais un minuscule potentiel, les gars, si vous l'auriez entendu crier pendant l'épilation ! _

Harry et Ron éclate de rire.

_- Mais c'est quoi une épilation ?_

Hermione prend sa baguette et le regarde avec un air de vengeance et lui lance un sortilège d'épilation des sourcils.

_- ARHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais t'es folle ! Quesque tu m'as fais ???_

Harry éclate de rire de plus belle en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami.

Ron cour dans la salle de bain et découvre son "nouveau visage".

_- Par merlin ! _

_- T'inquiètes, les rougeurs partiront dans quelques heures !_

Il revient dans le salon et décide de ne plus lui adréssé la parole.

_- Rooo ... arretes de faire la bouille, t'es beaucoup plus mimi comme ca !_

Il rougit.

_- C'est vrai ?_

Les filles le regardent.

_- Ouais, tu vas faire tomber les filles comme des mouches._

_- Dément....Merci Myriam ca fait peu etre mal mais ca vaut le coup._

_- Sûr, en France c'est la mode._

_- Ok, bon je vous laisse, je vais dragué !_

Le roux se lève et part. Harry le regarde soupceneux.

_- Je crois que je vais le rejoindre, il va nous faire des dégats sinon._

_- Ok, à demain._

Hermione a le regard amusé.

_- Hey voilà les filles, voilà un bon moyen de se débarassé des mecs en douceur._

Et elle explosent toutes de rire.


	9. Abandon, désolé

**Je suis désolé de ne pas continuer cette fic mais je l'ai écrite il y a déjà deux ans et pour cette histoire je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration ... Si cette histoire intérésse un auteur veuillez me tenir au courant sa me ferais plaisir de savoir qu'elle sera reprise.**

_**Merci à " Megara Spoiler" et à "Anonyme Angel" pour vos reviews.**_


End file.
